


【JAsher】SIN

by cossete69



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 某日弥撒过后，bill收到一封ig私信。





	【JAsher】SIN

**Author's Note:**

> Asher/Jack←Bill
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈笑死昨日ig笑得满地找头，我写了什么鬼，实质只是辆辣鸡车×瞎编乱造，与现实人物毫无关联×是不好笑的搞笑文（）请勿当真

周日弥撒结束，Bill洗完澡，回到自己房间，把红色册边的圣经小心翼翼摆在枕边，手里的十字架也又被磨出一层圣光，得以挽救任何一颗即将堕入黑暗的灵魂。他的双眼得到天父的眷顾，不再酸涩疲劳，甚至能望向更远方；玛利亚柔荑掌心捧起他的脸，亲吻他红润饱满的双颊，他是她的圣子之一，纯洁虔诚，令人感动到垂下一串泪珠；圣神在他床头瞻顾，对他满心期许，他该将耶稣基督美名告知更多迷茫的世人。iPOD里小声播放Ave Maria，至福之音涤荡他年轻心灵，他信上帝之光会赐福众生。

 

正因如此，他将永远是个虔诚的门徒。

 

他书桌上的手机亮了——是一条ig私信提示。他划掉提示先浏览了一下主页，就算没有收到特别关注更新，他还是忍不住又扫了几眼那个立拍得模糊的双人头像——为什么他还不换头像？说真的Bill并不觉得这是出于妒忌或者其他什么，只是他掐指算着那部儿童英雄电影的上映期和宣传期，也该换一个跟下一部恐怖片有关系的了，拿红气球的Jack也不错，可惜他也不能留言说他看了IT电影10遍，小说才读了上半册。他忍不住每天刷新几遍，期待新的头像，可这好像不会到来，就像不可靠的玛雅人预言的世界末日迟迟没有到来一样。

 

然后他点开私信箱，那个提示来自一串乱码的陌生id，好像广告或者病毒。内容是一个外部链接，这更可疑，但不知道是Bill刚被洗涤过心灵所以减少戒备还是出于一种说不清的好奇心，他圆圆的手指停了几秒钟，还是点开了那个链接，一个空白的新建页面，一个黑色边框播放器，他不知道那算什么视频网站，他没见过。三角形的播放键在他面前，旁边没有低俗色情广告弹幕窗口，也没保健品购买链接，除了那个黑框什么都没有。

 

他敢向上帝起誓，是撒旦的手握住了他的，按下播放键。

 

两个人出现在画面里，起初是远景。规整毫无特色的黑色家具，圆球状玻璃灯悬在画面最右边，光线昏暗，但至少能分辨人的模样，白色床单，银灰色窗帘，墙壁上挂一副毕加索的格尔尼卡，没有什么生活气息，看上去就是一间普通宾馆。

Bill无暇分辨这些，镜头越推越近，床上正在纠缠的两人完全把他的注意力掠夺。一个偏瘦的少年赤裸着上半身试图跨坐在比他强壮一个尺码的男人身上，一双手相交环住男人的脖颈，甲片上涂着曾经让他尖叫过的黑色指甲油，他还记得那只小野猫，让他头痛和失控，但那只是他的玩笑，Bill说服自己。但同时他心脏漏跳一拍，并不因为同性的亲昵举动——这点他当然不能容忍，但更打击他的是那张熟悉的脸庞和一头海藻般的黑色卷发——是他！那个他每天都会忍不住浏览的童星，Jack Dylan Grazer。他有些呼吸困难，跟他面对面的也并不是陌生人，正是他头像照片里的那个几个月前出现在他IG账号里的面孔，他知道他们挺早之前就认识，他多少也看过些Jack以前的照片也关心他拍摄的每部电影，他是个传统的粉丝他无法否认，除了他神圣的信仰，他总觉得他的信仰能让自己成为不那么传统的粉丝，能让他的‘喜欢’得到一种升华。

那双他确认过有无法抹去的纯真光辉的眼眸正氤氲起不祥的欲望色彩，就像圣女菲洛美娜被撒旦擒获——他被迷惑了！所以他才会主动把嘴唇凑上去，贴住那个面无表情的人，他不是最擅长用他的笑来伪装吗？他以为每个人都会买账，但Bill不会，他的眼睛是雪亮的，他分辨得出，他是不是打心底里高兴。不过他也绝不会说谎，那些最近流传开来的照片里，视频里，那个名叫Asher Angel的少女偶像露出了本来面目，他的眼神里明明都是罪——人类赤裸的原罪，贪念，欲望。他不该这样，Bill想，他甚至还有一个女友！但Jack偏偏在亲他，他们的舌头正在跳七重纱舞！Jack抓住他头发，让他们贴得更近，好像皮肤和肉体都是灵魂交和的障碍，他们像找到彼此另一半的太阳之子，没有缝隙的融化。

Bill猛得抓了抓自己沙金色的短发，瞪着镜子，觉得Asher的深茶色头发像一堆被寒冬摧残的可怜枯叶，跟Jack浓烈的黑曜石根本不相配。但Jack却紧紧抓住杂乱的枯叶，在几近窒息时，将它们揉进掌心，企图给它们新生，让它们泛出Asher那双透亮绿眸般的春色……

Asher的手指在他胸口揉捏，那两颗摸上去滑滑的伊甸果实在他指尖熟透，熟到变成嫣红色，可以被品尝的样子。Jack在他怀里颤抖，满脸通红，舌头不满足似的舔了一下嘴唇，在他被彻底扒光时。Asher炽热的手掌顺理成章的从他的胸口滑到了腰间，那里没有该死的肌肉，只有一个恰到好处的凹陷和手感柔软，游乐场棉花糖一样的一点儿脂肪。Asher含住他嘴里的果实，用牙齿啃咬，Jack仰起头，眯起眼，半张开嘴，好像在说什么，但是Bill听不清，他脑子里只有嗡嗡作响的杂音。

终于那几根修长的手指从脊骨直接滑倒尾椎，Jack哆嗦了一下，并没有什么抗拒，反而迎合般往后扭动。Asher的手指在蹂躏Jack那朵深粉色的波斯菊，他肆意翻搅花芯，甜美的蜜汁就缓缓淌下，弄湿了他的指尖。他漆黑的亮眸被泪水镀金，闪闪发亮，眼角开出曼珠沙华。他紧咬嘴唇，终于露出些落难的神色，花瓣却在张合着仿佛渴求更深。

Bill觉得窒息，这太过分。为何他还不关掉这肮脏可怕令人作呕的视屏？他的手指明明在发抖，但动弹不得，堕天使萨麦尔身上的毒蛇正缠住他的双手，阿撒兹勒那双细长狰狞的魔物之手正攀上他的眼皮，迫使他睁大眼睛观赏。

他们继续指使他，关掉音乐，把视频的声音调到最大。

“Asher，come in，pls……ha…aahh……”

Asher将Jack反转过来，让他的脸面对镜头，他的双腿被分开到极限，宽阔的肩膀将他遮蔽，像潮水淹没浅滩。他在他腰下塞了一个枕头，掰开他的屁股从后面进入他。当他顶开已经湿润的入口，才没入一半的凶器立刻被邀请般小口小口吸允着。Asher皱起眉，按住Jack，重重往里一撞，把自己整根没入。他无表情的脸会看上去突然拉开几百米的距离，嘴角一弯时就有脱离稚气的危险感，好像拙劣伪装的恶魔终于露出马脚，他竟然姓Angel，Bill觉得这无比讽刺。

可能因为疼痛，或者其他什么，Jack哭了出来，张开嘴大口喘息，手指紧紧攒起床单嘴里却在喊：“unhhh——Asher，don't stop……harder……”身后的人听话地加大顶弄的幅度。Jack摇晃着脑袋，配合着冲撞的动作往后凑，能让Asher插得更深。生理性眼泪被大幅的抽插顶出了眼眶，面颊上被淋湿的几颗咖啡色小雀斑，就像一片挂在白昼里模糊颤抖的小星星。

Asher来回进出的样子并不像什么不速之客，好像是时常登门拜访的熟客，他很快抓住要领，这显然是对那具身体熟悉到某个程度才有的反应。他有些粗鲁地抓住Jack的头发，调整自己的胯骨，压住他的肩膀往某处发力抽插。

“oh——ahh——fuck me”

“yes,i am……scooby”

快感来得太突然，好像穿透了脊椎的每一节缝隙，让Jack颤抖着弓起背，还来不及躲闪就被更猛烈地进攻贯穿，他射了。

Bill的双眼和耳朵被圣剑迪兰达尔刺穿。

这也许是上帝对他意志力的考验，他会战胜它们，魔鬼的蛊惑不过只有这些手段而已。玫瑰花下也会爬行臭虫；圣洁百合也会被污泥沾染；Jack一定也是被迷惑的，他心灵依然纯洁，不管他曾经说过什么，或者现在做了什么。他会鼓励那些受难的人，做许多善事。人都有脆弱和矛盾的时候，Jack只是一时糊涂，他总是爱开些小玩笑，他还是孩子。他讨厌这一切，但他又无法讨厌Jack，他依然是那个顽皮精灵Hobgoblin。他的黑色卷发如果在云层漂浮，他的雪白身躯如果在天上飞驰，他跟那些上帝的使者，那些可爱的小天使们又有什么区别呢？不过是有魔鬼在拽住他纤细美丽的脚踝，试图把他拉入尘土，就算他跌落在淤泥里，他依然圣洁美丽，表面一点点腐败也藏不住他心地善良。

Jack颤抖的腿间还不断溢出白色精液，他有气无力地翻了个身，眼神失焦，满含泪光，比刚摘下的甜梅更红的嘴唇动了动：“i wanna more, Asher……”

Asher拽起他的肩膀，捏住他的下巴，好让他张开嘴把那根再次半勃起的器官塞进他嘴里。"uhhh……" 喘息声再次胶着一片，画面逐渐变黑，停止，时间轴走到尽头。 Bill呆了两秒，然后慌乱地，不停按按播放按钮，但并没有像刚才一样，小小的黑框再没有一丝波动。他紧张又小心地划自己的手机屏幕，再也没有反应，他退出，再进入链接，已经显示无法访问。他点击那条发送私信的账号，里面也一片空白。

……

这就像一场幻觉，Bill杵在自己的床上，直愣愣看着自己的发光屏幕。

 

God，is it a sin?

几分钟后Bill的吼声在自己房间里从左弹到右。

 

what's wrong with u ,babe?

门外是母亲担切的声音和急促的敲门声。

 

nothing……mum,nothing……

Bill看着播放器里空荡荡的黑色呆然。

 

ok, goodnight,sweet dream,my boy

 

Bill手心里十字架被捏得滚烫。

 

it's only an illusion,a nightmare,it's not ture,no……god damn Asher Angel……

 

他甚至流了一滴眼泪，因为他发现他自己硬了。

end.

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
